My Big Wolf On Campus Movie!
by Obscurus Lupa
Summary: In honor of my last 99 fics and BWOC, I have made what I think would be the perfect BWOC movie! I really wish that they'd make a BWOC film and put it in theatres! The teasers would be funny! Anyway, Tommy has been a werewolf for a long time, but will he b
1. Default Chapter{the fic}

My Big Wolf On Campus Movie 

By: cbpatches2001 

A/n: Hey, it's me again! I am sooo happy! This, today, right now, at this moment, is my one hundredth, I repeat, one hundredth fic on fanfiction.net! I'm so happy! Whoo-hoo! Anyway, hope you enjoy this @.@! 

**Tommy v.o.: My name is Tommy Dawkins. Now, I'm your pretty average guy. Popular jock, good looks . . . and I'm a werewolf. I have some pretty weird friends though.**

_Scene: Pleasantville High_

_{Lori walks up to Tommy at his locker and greets him.}_   
**Tommy v.o.: First of all, there's Lori. She's a kickboxer and is one of the few people who knows about my more "wolfy" side. And then there's Merton . . . He can be a little weird sometimes.**   
_{Merton runs up and smiles.}_   
Merton: There was a Buffy The Vampire Slayer marathon on last night on HBO! Oh, Buffy, you can slay me any day!   
**Tommy v.o.: He was the first person to know about my secret in Pleasantville. Now don't get fooled by the name, Pleasantville is a magnet to creepy crawlies and the supernatural. Unfortunately, Merton, Lori, and I are the ones who have to fight them off . . .**   
_{The screen shows several clips from different episodes, such as Everyobody Fang Chung Tonight,The Geek Shall Inherit The Earth, and 101 Damnations.}_   
**Tommy v.o.: We'd gotten used to fighting evil demons and everything, even keeping my enemy, Tina, who wanted me to rule the Evil Werewolf Syndicate with her, at bay. But I haven't thought of this in a very long time: What if I was normal?**

_BIG WOLF ON CAMPUS : THE MOVIE_

_Starring:_   
_Brandon Quinn As Tommy Dawkins_   
_Danny Smith As Merton Dingle_   
_And Amiee Castle As Lori Baxter_

**Theme:**   
_I used to own this town_   
_now it's all turned upside down_   
_I wish I could figure out_   
_do you think_   
_it's just a phase I'm going through?_   
_just a phase I'm going through?_   
_*wolf howl*_

_Scene: Tommy's Room_

_{Tommy's asleep and tossing and turning in bed.}_

_Scene: Tommy's Dream_

_{Tommy's running, wolfed out, through a grassy green field. He sees a girl running and pounces on her. He starts to claw at her, blood pouring on the grass. She turns around so he can see her face for the first time and it's Lori. She screams and burst into light, disappearing. Tommy jumps back.}_

_Scene: Tommy's Room_

_{Tommy wakes up, breathing heavily.}_   
Tommy: Whew! It was only a dream! *deep breath*   
_{Tommy shakes his head and gets out of bed, going to his closet to pick out some clothes to wear that day.}_

_(Commercial Break)_

_Scene: Pleasantville High_

_{Tommy walks up to Merton at his locker.}_   
Merton: Hey, bud, chomped on any people lately?   
Tommy: How did you know about that?!   
Merton: Relax, I was just joking around! Wait a second- you didn't-   
Tommy: No! Of course not! I just had this weird dream last night.   
Merton: Really? What happened? It could be some sign!   
Tommy: Nah, I don't think so. Anyway, I was running around wolfed out and I attacked someone. I saw their face and it was Lori. After that, she burst into light and disappeared.   
Merton: And?   
Tommy: I woke up.   
Merton: That explains a lot! It wasn't some sign! That's perfectly normal!   
Tommy: It is?   
Merton: If you were a werewolf, which you are, then it's normal for *hand quotes* "wolfy instincts" to come to you in your dreams. It's a natural instinct for a werewolf to attack the first human it sees, particularly someone innocent such as Lori.   
Tommy: Oh . . .   
_{Lori walks up.}_   
Lori: Hey, guys. Any baddies to take care of?   
Tommy: Not today as far as we can tell.   
Lori: That's too bad.   
Merton: How can you say that?! You'd rather get mutilated by some monster than relax?   
Lori: Sure beats being bored. Nothing's happened at all today! Plus I have detention.   
_{She punches her locker and it pops open. She stuffs some things into it and takes some books out.}_   
Lori: *slams locker shut* Man, this bites!   
Merton: Well, *hand quotes* "man", I'm perfectly fine with the supernatural being gone.   
_{Tommy stares at Merton menacingly.}_   
Merton: Except Tommy of course! He's the only supernatural that I like having around . . . and maybe Cassandra too . . . and Allison, we can't forget her . . . and Kiki . . . Okay, I miss supernatural things being around too!   
Tommy: Well, Pleasantville gets a new demon every week, so we won't have to wait long.   
_{The bell rings.}_   
Tommy: I've got to get to class. Catch you later!   
Lori: Bye!   
Merton: See you!   
_{They all head off to class.}_

_Scene: Class Room_

_{The students all have paper out and are preparing to take a test. The teacher is speaking to them.}_   
Teacher{monotone(just think Ben Stein)}: And now, class . . . *picks up notebook slowly* put your notebooks away and get out a . . . *picks up pencil slowly and points to the writing on the side of it* number _two _pencil . . . You may begin your tests . . . now . . .   
_{The students begin to work. The camera zooms over to Merton. He looks at the paper: **What part of an atom gives off a negative charge?**_   
Merton's thoughts (v.o.): That's easy! Electrons . . .   
_{The camera goes in fast motion as he scribbles away, writing down answers. The camera goes back to normal and he sets his pencil down, flipping his test over to show that he's done. The camera zooms over to Lori. She giggles childishly as she draws a picture and a man getting beheaded, blood spewing everywhere. The camera zooms over to Tommy, who's looking at the first question. He starts to sweat when he looks at it, the theme song off of Jeopardy playing. Suddenly, the theme song ends and a lightbuld appears over his head(literally).}_   
Tommy's thoughts (v.o.): That's easy! The atom itself gives off a negative charge! They tried to trick us, but Tommy Dawkins is the master of science!   
_{He smiles and scribbles down his answer.}_   
**Quick shot of the clock as it goes fast forward to show the time passing**   
Teacher{monotone}: All right, everyone turn their tests in.   
_{After everyone turns their tests in, Merton, Lori, and Tommy all lean into talk.}_   
Lori{whisper}: I hope I don't bomb this. I didn't study much.   
Merton{whisper}: Yeah, me too.   
Tommy{whisper}: I don't think I'm going to fail. I'm a lot of things, but one thing Tommy Dawkins isn't is a failure.   
_{He smiles.}_

_Scene: Hallways_

_{Tommy holds up the test paper with a giant red F on it.}_   
Tommy: I got an F?!   
Merton: Well, we all have our moments.   
Tommy: Really? What did you get?   
Merton: An A plus.   
Tommy: Oh . . . Lori, what did you get?   
Lori: I got a B minus.   
Tommy: How come everyone gets goods grades except for me?!   
_{His eyes glow yellow.}_   
Merton: Hey, take it easy! You're wolfing out!   
Tommy: I am? Quick, use a haiku!   
Merton: Okay, um . . . grassy green meadows, peaceful rain falls lightly to the ground, Timmy looks out of his window and smiles. "Dinner!" his mother calls from downstairs. "But I want to watch the rain!" Timmy pleads. "Come down this insta-   
Tommy: Merton, I'm back!   
Merton: Oh, right . . . Heh, heh, I guess I got ahead of myself. I could use my haiku's and be a millionaire some day . . . 

_Scene: Merton's Daydream_

_{Merton is walking down the halls in a long black trench coat and sunglasses. Five women dressed in revealing outfits walk up to him and start rubbing his chest, smiling.}_   
Woman#1: Oh, Merty, I just love those haiku's you write. Especially the one about the little girl that wanted to play with the ducks and got bitten and put in critical condition in the hospital . . .   
Woman#2: Would you be my boyfriend?   
Woman#3: Would you be mine?   
Woman#2: Please, pick me!   
Woman#4: No, me!   
Woman#5: Please choose me!   
Merton{coolly}: Ladies, ladies, there's enough of Merton J. Dingle here for all of you.   
_{The women smile dreamily.}_   
Woman#5: Oh, Merton.   
Woman#4: Merton . . . 

_Scene: Pleasantville High_

Lori: Merton! Merton!   
_{She slaps him over the back of the head.}_   
Lori: Merton!   
Merton{coming out of his dream}: Huh?   
Lori: We're going to miss lunch.   
Merton: Oh, right . . .   
_{Merton, Lori, and Tommy walk off to lunch.}_

_(Commercial Break)_

_Scene: Woods, Midnight_

_{Tommy is running, wolfed out, through the woods. Suddenly, Tina and Rufus jump out.}_   
Tommy: Tina! *gets in fighting position*   
Tina: Relax, Thomas, I'm here to help.   
Tommy: Really? I don't think I believe you.   
Tina: Tommy, Tommy, Tommy, when have I ever done you wrong?   
Tommy: You kidnapped me twice, erased my memory with an incantation-   
Rufus: And don't forget the time you sided up with that ghost Teala and tried to kill him!   
Tina: Shut up!   
_{Tina slaps Rufus over the head.}_   
Tina: I came here to help you tonight.   
Tommy: And what do you get out of it?   
Tina: Not much . . .   
Tommy: What scheme do you have planned now?   
Tina: You see, there's a cave down in the woods in Bakersville and there is a spell book that has a spell that will grant a werewolf any wish. You can be human!   
Tommy: So why are you helping me?   
Tina: I want nothing but to make you happy, and if you ruling the Syndicate as a human will make you happy, then I can bear it.   
Tommy: Tina, I already told you that I'm not ruling the Syndicate with you!   
Tina: It's either that, or you'll be a werewolf forever.   
Tommy: No.   
Tina: Don't you understand? You can be normal again. No one will dare speak the name freak in your presence. If you rule with me, you won't even need to be a werewolf! You'll have a whole army of werewolves at your command! I'll do you a favor, and you do me one. I turn you human, you rule with me.   
Tommy: I think I can find that place myself.   
Tina: Only I know the way! Besides, you need more people with you!   
Tommy: I don't think that will be a problem.   
_{Tommy speeds off.}_

_Scene: The Lair_

Merton: No way!   
Tommy: Come on, Merton!   
Merton: Usually when we take advice from arch enemies, it doesn't have very good results! Besides, if we try to find that spell book, we'll have to go through a perilous journey! Magic books shouldn't be messed with unless handled by a beastmaster, sorcerer, or warlock!   
Lori: Merton, you're a beastmaster though.   
Merton: But-I-I didn't-What I meant was- oh, come on!   
Tommy: Merton, please? Lori's already said she'd go. Just do this one thing for me.   
_{Tommy looks at Merton pleadingly.}_   
Merton: Lori, he's doing the face! *turns head away* *Tommy walks over to where he can see him*   
Tommy: Please?   
Merton: Well I- Oh fine!   
Tommy: Yes! *smiles* Thank you!   
Merton: But if I get eaten, what's left of me is kicking your butt.   
Tommy: Merton, did you watch Jimmy Neutron?   
Merton: Well I . . . Just the previews! A show like that is the straight road to Nerdsville!   
_{The others stare at him.}_   
Merton: Well, let's get going, shall we? Heh, heh . . . 

_Scene: Bakersville_

_{Merton, Lori, and Tommy jump out of the Hearse and head into a cave by a dusty old road. Inside, it's damp, and dripping water can be heard from nowhere.}_   
Lori: This place is creepy.   
Merton: Well, I don't see any spell books, so I'll just, you know, get to the Hearse-   
_{Lori grabbed the collar of Merton's shirt.}_   
Lori: You're not going anywhere.   
Merton: Heh, heh, did I mention that I have a kind of phobia?   
Tommy: Of caves?   
Merton: No, just people hiding in caves, waiting for innocent people to come in so they can eat them!   
_{Before anyone says anything about his comment, they see a black book with silver writing on it, laying on top of a stone pillar.}_   
Lori: I guess that's it.   
Tommy: Yeah . . .   
_{Tommy walks up to it and the others come up behind him. He reads the cover.}_   
Tommy: Untitled?   
Merton: Sounds like a story off Fanfiction.net.   
_{Tommy opens the book up and starts to read some silver writing.}_   
Tommy: Thee who reads this seeks one wish. However, before the spell is given to you, the book must be defeated. Each will be given a gift on their search for the caves of mist, but must first travel to the town of Haggleton, where they will find shelter and supplies. In the caves of mist, there will be a pond. Once that is reached, you must look into it. At the bottom of that pond will be a box containing the spell you seek. *looks up* Sounds like directions to a game.   
Merton: Weird . . .   
_{Suddenly, there was a flash of light and they all disappeared.}_

_(Commercial Break)_

_Scene: Woods, Unknown Place_

_{There's a flash of light and Tommy falls out of the sky, landing on the dirt. He spits some dirt out of his mouth and gets up. As he's brushing dirt off himself, he sees he's no longer wearing what he was before. He's clothed in a loose white, button up shirt with long sleeves, along with plain brown pants and boots. He's wearing a belt with a sword attached to the side of it. He takes the sword out and it gleams in the sunlight, the golden hilt sparkling. He puts it back into it's sheath. Another flash of light appears and Merton lands on top of Tommy, sending them both toppling over. They get up.}_   
Merton: Sorry, totally unintentional.   
Tommy: *looks at Merton strangely* Dude, your ears!   
_{Merton feels his ears and they're all pointy.}_   
Merton: What the heck happened to them?! And what the heck am I wearing?   
_{Merton looks at his clothes. He has on black pants, a loose long sleeved white shirt with a green vest over it, and a small silver dagger is attached to his belt.}_   
Merton: I think we just traveled to another world!   
_{There was yet another flash of light and Lori appeared in the sky. She didn't fall like the others, but landed gracefully on her now bare feet. She was wearing a long white dress that dragged on the ground, had a silver crown on, and had glittering transparent wings erupting from her back. Her ears were pointy, much like Merton's}_   
Lori: Whoa! This stuff is so _girly_!   
Merton: This is what the book meant! We were sent into another world. We have to find Haggleton, get supplies, go to the caves of mist, and find that spell! And these were our gifts! I was turned into an elf, Tommy wasn't turned into anything seeing as he's already a werewolf, and you *points to Lori* were turned into a fairy!   
Tommy: So what do we do now?   
Merton: Gee, I don't know, Tommy, maybe we could try using the directions the book gave us!   
Tommy: Oh, right.   
Lori: Well, let's find this Haggleton place and get this over with.   
_{Tommy and Merton walk off screen, closely followed by Lori, who is flying. There is a pause, then Tina and Rufus walk on screen. Tina is dressed in a loose, long sleeved, black dress that drags on the ground and has a silver sword attached to a golden belt around her waist, which hung loosely on her hips. She has a golden crown in her hair. Rufus is dressed in all black (I won't describe it exactly, just use your imagination and think of a ridiculous black outfit that he'd wear!).}_   
Tina: At last, we're here! Now I just have to get rid of Tommy's little friends . . . *laughs insanely*   
Rufus: Hey, let's sing a song while we're on the road!   
Tina: No, you imbecile! Then they'll know we're here and the plan will be ruined.   
Rufus{mocking voice/high pitched}: I'm miss grouchy pants and I like hurting Rufus' feelings!   
Tina: Shut up and tell the fairies that the others are coming.   
Rufus: Right-o!   
_{He smiles and skips away.}_   
Tina: That idiot. He could have been a genius! A kombat master! But no-o he just _had _to be stupid! I have to find the dwarves . . .   
_{She flies (literally) off screen.}_

_Scene: Woods_

_{Tommy, Lori, and Merton walk on screen. There's suddenly some rustling in some bushes nearby.}_   
Merton: Ah!   
_{He jumps into the air, literally going up five feet.}_   
Merton: Whoa. I didn't know elves could do that!   
_{The bushes rustle again. Merton hides behind Lori. She moves out of the way and makes her way towards the bushes. She pushes some branches aside and a raccoon jumps out. It lands on Merton's head and he screams, running off into the woods.}_   
Lori: Merton, come back! It's a raccoon!   
Tommy: Let's go find him.   
Lori: I like him and all, but sometimes he's just pathetic!   
_{They sigh and trudge into the woods in search of Merton.}___

_(Commercial Break)_

_Scene: Another Part Of Woods_

_{Merton is walking around alone, looking about him nervously. It's getting dark. An owl hoots and he whips around in the direction of the sound, pulling out his dagger.}_   
Merton: Okay, Merton, it's just an owl. No need to run away in a panicked manner . . .   
_{Someone taps him on the shoulder from behind and he screams, running away. He continues running for awhile. Suddenly, a woman flies in front of him. She has shoulder length brown hair, blue eyes, and her ears are pointy. She's clothed in a loose green dress that touches her knees. It has one sleeve. She also has a ring of flowers on her head, like a crown. She has beautiful wings, similar to a butterfly's. coming from her back. Merton yells and takes out his dagger.}_   
Merton: I've got a knife and I'm not afraid to use it! Though, compared to others at the lair, it seems like a butter knife rather than a weapon . . . But stay back!   
Woman: Please, do not be frightened. I have searched far and wide, and at last I have found you.   
Merton: You're a stalker?! Aw, man, that's just perverted!   
Woman: No, I am a f-   
Merton: A phobiast?   
Woman: I am I fairy! Please, I have come for you. Let me take you with me and I'll explain.   
Merton: Uh-uh!   
_{Merton swings the dagger at her.}_   
Fairy: Please, Merton, I do not wish to fight you.   
_{Merton swings the dagger at her again. She sighs.}_   
Fairy: I am sorry, Merton, but you leave me no choice.   
_{She nodded her head, as if agreeing with someone. Merton put on a confused look before blacking out, another fairy with blonde hair and a blue dress standing behind him with a rock.}_

_Scene: Another Part Of Woods_

_{Lori and Tommy are walking around.}_   
Lori: Merton!   
Tommy: Yo, Merton!   
Lori: This is hopeless! He's been missing for way too long. I haven't heard a single scream since he ran off!   
Tommy: You're right. Do you suppose-   
_{Suddenly, a man with a black beard wearing all brown jumped down from a tree and threw an ax at Tommy. Tommy wolfed out and ducked, the ax hitting the tree behind him. The man grabbed Lori's hand and she kicked him in the stomach, to no effect. Suddenly, Tina and Rufus appeared in the air in a puff of black smoke. Tina was holding a long black staff with a ruby at the end.}_   
Tina: Dwarf, leave now!   
Dwarf: You're a sorceress!   
Tina: Yes, I made a deal with you and you have to stick with it!   
Dwarf: Yeah. Fine, you can have that werewolf!   
Lori: Tina!   
Tina: Hello. Did you miss me?   
Lori: Tina, you can control this thing! Help me!   
Tina: Why? I have what I want.   
Lori: You little-!   
_{Tina smiled as the dwarf dragged Lori away.}_   
Tommy: Lori!   
_{Tommy tried running after them, but Tina stopped him.}_   
Tina: Now, we can find the caves of mist, turn you human, and rule the syndicate together!   
Tommy: No way, not with you!   
Tina: *sigh* Do I really have to force you?   
Tommy: No one's forcing me to do anything!   
_{Tina snapped her fingers and a rope appeared around Tommy. He struggled with it angrily.}_   
Rufus: Wow! That was almost as good as David Copperfield! *claps*   
Tina: *sigh* Just- Okay, how about we play a little game?   
Rufus: Goody! I just love games! What is it?   
Tina: It's called be quiet and help me with the prisoner!   
Rufus: How do you play it?   
Tina: You be quiet and help me with the prisoner, you insolent fool!   
Rufus: O-oh . . . Wait a second, that doesn't sound fun!   
Tina: *sighs defeatedly* Just grab the end of the rope tied to Tommy and drag him around behind me.   
Rufus: Okie dokie!   
_{He smiles and grabs the rope.}_

_Scene: Unknown Room_

_{The room has straw like walls and leaves covering the floor. Merton is laying in a corner on top of several flowers, which posed as a bed. He opens his eyes and looks around.}_   
Merton: Okay, I'm laying on top of a bunch of flowers in a place I've never been to. What do I do . . . ? *deep breath* Panic!   
_{He got up and screamed, trying to run out of the room, but the fairy with blonde hair from the earlier scene stepped in front of him.}_   
Fairy: Good, you're awake.   
Merton: Uh, heh, heh, not that I'm being imperative now or anything but . . . LET ME GO!   
I'm too young to die!   
Fairy: Calm down, Merton! We do not wish to kill you.   
Merton: We?   
Fairy: The fairies here. I'm Miastinove, guardian of Princess Evergreen.   
Merton: Okay . . . If you don't plan on killing me, why did you bring me here?   
Miastinove: Princess Evergreen wishes to-   
_{Suddenly, another fairy came in. She had long red hair and was wearing a short white dress. Her wings were transparent and similar to a dragonfly's.}_   
Miastinove: What is it, Crystal?   
Crystal: We are ready.   
Miastinove: Great. We shall we out in a minute.   
_{Crystal left. Miastinove grabbed Merton's hand and took him outside. Out there, there was many huts and dozens of fairies were smiling and dancing around a fire. Fairies were tossing flowers around in the air.}_   
Merton: Sounds like fun. So, what's the occasion?   
Miastinove: Princess Evergreen is getting married today.   
Merton: Neat! *smiles* So, where is this princess of yours?   
Miastinove: Coming towards us.   
_{The woman that came to Merton in the woods came forward and smiled.}_   
Merton: Y-you're the princess of the fairies?!   
Evergreen: Yes. But after tonight, I will be queen.   
Merton: Congratulations! So, who's the lucky guy?   
_{The fairies all around flew to the ground and sat. An elderly fairy stepped forward and smiled.}_   
Elderly Fairy: Evergreen, soon to be queen, do you wish this ceremony to go on?   
Evergreen: But of course, Cotina, and may Miastinove and the other fairies be witnesses to this great event! The first event in history that a fairy princess has married an elf!   
Merton: Elf? Wait a second . . . *feels ears* No! No, no, no, no, no! I'm not your type, lady!   
Evergreen: Merton, I was told that you were searching for a mate. When I saw you, you seemed as if you were lonely, not traveling with anyone.   
Merton: Who told you I was looking for someone?   
Evergreen: A sorceress. We cannot speak her name for the evil of it, nor of her servant.   
Merton: You took advice from an evil sorceress? And I was told _my _ideas were stupid . . .   
Evergreen: Let the ceremony begin now!   
Merton: Wait, no!   
Evergreen: What is wrong? I thought you were looking for a mate.   
Merton: I _am_ looking for a mate, but not here!   
Miastinove: Are you saying that the princess is not good enough for you? I always thought elves were full of themselves, but not full enough to insult royalty!   
Merton: No, I'm not insulting her! I'm just not ready for, uh, a commitment! So, I'll just, uh, let myself into the woods, heh, heh . . .   
_{He tried running away, but the fairies closed in on him, angry looks on their faces.}___

_(Commercial Break)_

_Scene: Woods_

_{Rufus is dragging Tommy around behind Tina and whistling to the themesong of Barney and Friends.}_   
Tommy{out of earshot from Tina}: What made you follow Tina?   
Rufus: Well . . . You know, what? I don't know why! I guess it's just too much fun with her!   
Tommy: You want to know a secret?   
Rufus: Whoo-hoo! I love secrets!   
Tommy: Come closer and I'll whisper it to you.   
_{Rufus smiled and got up close to Tommy. Tommy kicked Rufus in the gut, sending him flying into a tree. Then Tommy wolfed out, ripped the ropes off of him, and made a run for it. Tina turned around and chased after him. He was too far away for her to catch up.}_   
Tina: Tommy, you _will _rule with me!   
_{She took her staff and a beam of red light came from the ruby, shooting at Tommy. Rufus got up.}_   
Rufus: Wow! That was just like Survivor! Or Moolah Beach, Temptation Island, Boot Camp,   
The Chair, or The Chamber!   
Tina: *sigh* Rufus?   
Rufus: Hm?   
Tina: Shut up. 

_Scene: Fairy Village_

_{Merton is standing around nervously, surrounded by angry fairies.}_   
Merton: I have no insurance guys! Plus, I'm very claustrophobic!   
_{The fairies continued to circle around him. Suddenly, Tommy ran out of some trees and saw the scene.}_   
Tommy: Whoa. Talk about conveniently placed villages!   
_{He walked forward and the fairies backed up.}_   
Random fairy: It's a werewolf!   
Miastinove: Evil spirits are within those creatures!   
_{The fairies all parted and Tommy got to Merton in the center.}_   
Tommy: Need some help?   
Merton: That might make things easier! Where were you anyway? Playing Monopoly?!   
Tommy: Funny story actually . . . Tina and Rufus came here and captured me and Lori was kidnapped by a dwarf.   
Merton: This is bad! Though, I don't see what's so funny about the story . . .   
Tommy: Funny, neither do I.   
_{Before anyone could say anything, Tommy collapsed to the ground. The fairies each adopted an angry look at Merton again and closed in.}_   
Merton: Uh, the werewolf is still alive! He has evil spirits, remember? *pause* Nothing? No running away in fear? No screaming for the gods to save you?   
Evergreen: We can no longer fear this creature. It has been wounded by the sorceress, who is our ally.   
Merton: Oh, just because he collapses, you always assume he's wounded! Fairies these days! Collapsing doesn't mean anything!   
Miastinove: Collapsing may not, but this does.   
_{She pointed to Tommy's side, where a giant gash is bleeding.}_   
Merton{calmly}: Okay, I believe you now . . . *Panics *goes to the ground and shakes Tommy* Tommy! You've got to wake up! We're going to die!   
_{The fairies close in even more. Merton looks up and laughs nervously.}_

_Scene: Woods_

_{Lori is struggling against the dwarf.}_   
Lori: Why did you take me?   
Dwarf: Fairies are good luck. If the dwarves have one, then we'll have luck forever!   
Lori: At least put me down and stop carrying me!   
_{The dwarf sets her down. She kicks him in the stomach and flies into the air. The dwarf tried jumping into the air to catch her, but can't jump high enough and comes back down gasping for breath.}_   
Lori: See ya', sucker!   
_{She flew off while the dwarf yelled for her to come back.}_

_Scene: Fairy Village_

_{Merton is sitting in a hut. Two male fairies are standing at the entrance, obviously guards. Inside the hut, Tommy is laying beside Merton, still out cold. He opens his eyes.}_   
Tommy: Ow.   
Merton: Good plan, wolf boy! You almost rescued me! And I stress almost! You just _had _to faint, didn't you?   
Tommy: What happened?   
Merton: I'm guessing Tina and Rufus happened. We're never going to find this Haggleton place! They're going to behead us and use our bones as trophies!   
Tommy: This is bad.   
Merton: Really? You think?   
_{They both sighed in unison. Suddenly, there was a noise outside, like people talking in a panicked manner. The guards opened the door to the hut and Lori came in.}_   
Tommy: Lori!   
Merton: How did you find us?   
Lori: I was just passing and asked these fairies if they knew where you were. They told me and I said that I was evil a powerful.   
Tommy: Nice touch.   
Lori: What happened to you?   
_{She looked at Tommy's side.}_   
Tommy: Tina and Rufus are here.   
Lori: Then we'd better hurry.   
Merton: Right.   
Lori: Guys, let's find this stupid Haggleton place and get this over with!   
_{Lori helped Tommy up and they all left. As they went out, the fairies looked at them with shocked faces. As they passed Miastinove, Merton stuck his tongue out at her. Then he smiled as they left into the woods.}_

_Scene: Woods_

_{Tommy, Merton, and Lori are all going through the woods in search of Haggleton. _Merton is smiling, glad to be away from the fairy village.}   
Merton{singing}: We're free! We're free! I'm really happy!   
Tommy: Merton, what are you so happy about? I thought you would have been sad to leave a bunch of beautiful women that wanted to marry you.   
Merton: True, but they're from another world! Plus, they wanted to behead me because I insulted their queen.   
Tommy: O-oh . . .   
Merton{singing again}: Weeeeeeee're free! We're free! I'm really happy!   
Lori: Merton, why are you singing? We're free; we get the picture.   
Merton: But it's so fuuuuuun to sing!   
Lori: Merton, are you okay?   
Merton: No! Yes! No! Yes!   
Tommy: Which one is it? No or yes?   
Merton: I have no idea! I'm just thinking about that wonderful fruit thingy that the fairies gave me at the village. It was quite tasteful and prettyful.   
Lori: The fairies gave you something?   
Merton: Yep! It tasted delicious! But then, you came and rescued me and Tommy.   
Lori: Tommy, I think the fairies drugged him!   
Tommy: He got drugged again? Didn't he already get drugged when we went to that world with those she wolves and stuff?   
Lori: Yeah . . . Well, we have to watch him closely or he'll get into trouble.   
Tommy: Uh, Lori?   
Lori: Yeah?   
Tommy: Where did he go?   
_{They look around, Merton no where in sight.}_   
Lori: He's missing again! Come on, think of something!   
Tommy: I could use my wolf smell to track him!   
_{Tommy wolfed out and started to smell around, occasionally wincing when a branch brushed against his wounded side.}_

_Scene: Woods_

_{Merton is holding his head.}_   
Merton: Major hang over. Got to rest. Crud! I knew I shouldn't have eaten that stuff.   
_{Tommy and Lori run out of the trees.}_   
Lori: Merton!   
Merton: Lori?   
Tommy: Wait? You aren't singing.   
Merton: Singing? Why would I do that?   
Tommy: Uh, no particular reason.   
Merton: Wait- that stuff I ate- it was drugged, wasn't it?   
Lori: Yep.   
Merton: Oh crud! I was singing?   
Tommy: Uh, no . . .   
Merton: I was! Of all things forbidden for a goth to do, it had to be that!   
Lori: Guys! *smiles* Haggleton.   
_{Lori pointed out of some trees. There is a town just outside of the trees. They all smile and run towards it (Tommy ran just as fast as them, which was as fast as he could go with his wolf powers while he was wounded).}___

_(Commercial Break)_

_Scene: Haggleton_

_{Tommy, Merton, and Lori ran into the town, smiling.}_   
Tommy: So what do we do now?   
Merton: Let's see . . . the book said to find Haggleton, which we've done, now we have to get supplies and ask for directions to the caves of mist! After that BOOM! You're human, we're in Pleasantville again, and everything's normal!   
Tommy: Let's go then!   
Lori: Guys? Don't you think we have a little problem?   
Tommy&Merton: No.   
Lori: We don't have any money! How are we supposed to get supplies?   
_{An old woman with broken teeth passes by. She stops.}_   
Old Woman: I couldn't help but over hear that ye' need some money. I'll tell ye' what, I'll give   
y'all fifty shillins' fer that sword ye' got.   
_{She pointed to Tommy's sword.}_   
Tommy: Well I guess . . .   
Old Woman: Great!   
_{She grabbed the sword from the sheath and stuffed a brown cloth bag that jingled into Tommy's hand. She was about to leave when Merton stopped her.}_   
Merton: Uh, if you don't mind me asking, what do you need a giant sword for?   
_{The old woman smiled.}_   
Old Woman: You don't want to know.   
_{She brandished the sword and smiled even wider, walking away.}_   
Tommy: _That _was certainly weird.   
Merton: But we have money now! *opens bag, pointing to the money* We can buy plenty of provisions and still have enough for sleeping material if the caves turn out to be far away!   
Lori: Then let's get started! But before we get anything else, let's get some better threads!   
_{She looked at her long white dress, which was covered in dirt, and took off her bent crown.}_   
Merton: Not to fear *camera zooms in on face* Merton J. Dingle, mastery of fashion, is here. *smiles*   
Tommy: Dude, I didn't know you liked fashion!   
Merton: *camera zooms back out* *sound of record stopping is heard* Well, I actually hardly ever go shopping, but when Buffy's canceled for Who Wants To Be A Millionaire or Survivor, I tend to watch the spanish stations, and you'd be surprised how fashionable they are!   
Tommy: Really?   
Merton: Kinda similar to How The Grinch Stole Christmas when they made it into a movie . . . Now, *camera zooms in again* Let's get shopping! *smiles*   
_{The camera shows different clips as each of them come out of a shop in different clothes, "Play That Funky Music, White Boy" playing for comical humor.}_   
Clip#1: Lori comes out in tight brown leather pants, along with a loose black shirt. Merton shakes his head and walks forward.   
Clip#2: Merton comes out of the shop wearing the leather pants and black shirt that Lori was wearing. He smiles and Tommy and Lori laugh.   
Clip#3: Tommy comes out of a shop wearing a plain white shirt and brown pants. The others look at him, obviously wondering why he chose something so plain. Tommy smiles and turns around, pointing to the back of his shirt, which has a cloth number sewed on, similar to what a football player would wear. The others laugh.   
Clip#4: All three of them walk out wearing different outfits. Tommy is wearing black pants and a blue shirt, while Merton is wearing all black (well, duh!). Lori is clothed in all black too, which looks supsiciously similar to Merton's clothing(LOL!).   
Clip#5: Close up on Merton's hand as he slams some money onto a counter in the shop. 

_Scene: Road___

_{The three of them are walking down the road happily, each wearing their new outfits from clip#4.}_   
Lori: Okay, Merton, what next?   
Merton: Now we have to get food and water. But before we can do that, we have to get directions to the caves of mist. Once we get those directions, we'll know how long it'll take us to get there and how much provisions we'll need.   
Tommy: Well, getting directions shouldn't be too hard. Let's go into that place and ask someone there.   
_{Tommy pointed to a white building with painted blue letters on it saying: The Grand Hotel. They walk inside.}___

_Scene: Inside The Grand Hotel___

_{Tommy, Merton, and Lori walked up to the counter. A man was standing there. He had a thin mustache, blonde hair, and was rather skinny.}_   
Man: May I help you?   
Tommy: Yeah, we'd like to get some directions.   
Man: Well, it depends on where you're heading to.   
Merton: The caves of mist.   
Man: Ah! Don't speak it's name! Are you crazy?! Those are filled with sorcery and evil!   
Tommy: We just need directions.   
Man: Absolutely not! *looks at them closer, discovering that they're not completely human* You're magical creatures! Get out of here now! If anyone asks, I was never here!   
Lori: Enough of this!   
_{Lori walked over to the man and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.}_   
Lori{seductively}: Please? We need those directions so _very _badly . . .   
Man: U-uh, heh, uh-   
Lori{seductively}: Please?   
Man: Oh . . . All right! But it's too far for you to get there by night fall. You three have to stay at this hotel, with payment, until morning.   
Tommy: We can make it there by night fall.   
Man: You either stay here and pay me, or you find your directions someplace else. I'm not risking my neck without getting some sort of profit!   
Merton: *sigh* How much does it cost to stay here?   
Man: Ten shillings a night.   
Merton: What? This must be a pretty fancy place! 

_Scene: Room___

_{The three of them are inside of the room, sleeping on creaky beds. There are no windows and there's cracks in the boards of the walls. There is dripping sounds from the roof, indicating a leak.}_   
Lori: Some fancy hotel . . .   
Merton: Ow. I think a rusty spring just stabbed me in the back.   
Tommy: Well, it's only one night. How bad can one night be?   
_{Lightning struck outside and rain started to pour. Suddenly, the frame of Merton's bed broke and Merton and the matress fell to the floor.}_   
Merton: To answer your question, Tommy: One night can be _very _bad . . . 

_Scene: Grand Hotel Morning___

_{Merton gets up, Lori following.}_   
Lori: Man, my muscles are stiff. That bed was _so _uncomfortable . . .   
Merton: *smiles* How about a massage?   
Lori: What?   
Merton: I'm a master at massage! I took at class one time!   
Lori: I don't remember you telling me about that.   
Merton: Well, technically, it wasn't an official class, I just snuck in there to get out of gym . . . But I got a lesson out of it! What do you say?   
Lori: Merton, nice try, but I'm not falling for it.   
Merton: *sigh* Yet another failed attempt . . .   
Lori: Come on, lover boy, let's go downstairs and get directions from that counter guy.   
_{They exit.}___

_Scene: Front Room Of Grand Hotel___

_{Merton is writing down directions on a piece of paper while the man at the counter is speaking hurriedly. Lori is listening patiently.}_   
Merton: Okay, turn right at the giant oak tree, left at the boulder with the engravings of an owl . . .   
Lori: Hey, where's Tommy?   
Merton: He must be sleeping still. How about you get him up and bring him down here?   
Lori: All right. 

_Scene: Room___

_{Lori walks in, seeing Tommy sitting up in bed.}_   
Lori: Hey, I just came in to wake you up. We've almost got all the directions to the caves of mist!   
Tommy: Great. Are we heading out now?   
Lori: Yeah . . . What's wrong?   
Tommy: My side's just been hurting again. Nothing to worry about.   
Lori: All right. Now let's go get some breakfast!   
_{Lori exited. Tommy got up and followed.}___

_Scene: Outside Room___

_{Outside of the room, Tommy walks to the head of the stairs, holding his side in pain. The camera shows from his point of view, and his vision is blurred. He tried going down the stairs, but trips from the blurred vision, tumbling down.}___

_(Commercial Break)___

_Scene: Grand Hotel, same time before commercial break.___

Merton{looking over}: Tommy!   
Man: *sigh* I _knew _I should have become a clerk . . .   
_{Merton and Lori ran over to Tommy, who was laying at the foot of the stairs.}_   
Merton: Tommy, are you okay? How many fingers am I holding up? *holds up two fingers*   
Tommy: Uh . . . four?   
Merton: Either you're very bad at addition, or you can't see well . . . Can you still hear me?   
Tommy: Yeah. I think I can get up now.   
_{Tommy tried to get up, but laid back down in pain when he was halfway up.}_   
Tommy: Okay, maybe that's not the best idea.   
_{He winces and holds his side in pain again.}_   
Lori: Is your side still hurting?   
Tommy: Yeah.   
Merton: Let me see.   
_{Merton lifts Tommy's shirt up (not in the bad way!) , revealing the wound, only it's redder and has a greenish tinge.}_   
Merton: It's infected.   
Lori{to counter guy}: Is there any doctors around?   
Man: Why? We have no insurance if it was from the stairs!   
Lori: No, a sorceress cast a spell and hit him.   
Man: No! I can't help with that! I'm not dealing with any kind of socery! Especially if it was strong enough to wound a werewolf!   
_{Lori got up angrily and balled her hands into fists.}_   
Lori: If you don't help us, you're going to be dealing with a very pissed off fairy!   
Man{nervously}: I-I don't know where any doctor is, honestly!   
Merton: Do you at least have something we could bind the injury with?   
Man: Some linen cloth.   
_{He held out some white linen cloth. Lori grabbed it and Merton wrapped up Tommy's side.}___

_Scene: Woods___

_{Merton, Tommy, and Lori are walking through the woods. Tommy is using Lori for support and limping. Merton is looking at the directions.}_   
Merton: Here it is! The boulder with the inscription of an owl. Now we just cross over this ridge here and . . . *they cross over the ridge, revealing a small cave* We're at the caves of mist!   
_{They go inside.}___

**Tommy v.o.: I couldn't believe it. I was finally going to be normal. It was too good to be true . . .******

_Scene: Inside Caves Of Mist___

_{The three walk inside and see a clear pond. Tommy limps over to the pond and looks into it. Even though he isn't wolfed out, his reflection shows him transformed. He takes a deep breath and dives in. There's a pause for a few seconds, then he comes back up, carrying a box. He goes on shore and opens the box, revealing a golden book with red writing.}_   
Tommy{reading}: Still Untitled.   
_{Tommy winces and holds his side in pain again.}_   
Tommy{reading}: You have traveled far for this, and now your wish shall be granted. Choose wisely. As soon as the wish is made, you will return to your own world and the book will be defeated. *sighs*   
Merton: What are you waiting for?   
Tommy: Well, whenever I wolfed out, I could save the day and Pleasantville was always safe . . .   
_{He winced again and held his side.}_   
Lori: Are you all right?   
Tommy: My side.   
Lori: Tommy, the last time your side, hurt, you fell down some stairs! I think it's really serious!   
Tommy: Yeah, but once I'm human, we can go back to our world and find a doctor.   
Merton: Unfortunately, once you're human, you won't have enough strength to make it with a magic inflicted injury until we get to a hospital!   
Tommy: So it's either be a werewolf . . . or die.   
_{Tommy stared at the book. He sighed and looked up.}_   
Tommy: I wish that my injury was healed.   
_{Tommy's wound disappeared and there was a flash of light. They all disappeared.}___

_Scene: Cave In Bakersville___

_{There's a flash of light and Tommy, Merton, and Lori appeared.}_   
Merton: *gets up and feels ears* I'm normal again! *looks at clothes* And my wardrobe is the same! *smiles*   
Lori: Yes! We made it! 

**Tommy v.o.: Well, I guess I didn't get to be human again. Well, on the bright side, Pleasantville was still safe from supernatural things. We're still wondering where Tina and Rufus are, though . . .******

_Scene: Woods, Book___

_{Tina and Rufus are running away from an angry looking mob of fairies and dwarves.}_   
Tina: I'll *pant* get you, Tommy! *pant* And you're *pant* little goth too!   
Rufus: Don't forget his kickboxer friend!   
Tina: Rufus?   
Rufus: Yeah?   
Tina: Shut up. 

**THE END******

A/N: Well? What did you think! Please tell me in a review! But please, no flames, seeing as it's my one hundredth fic! And don't worry, qwerty { }, the next fic I write will be your suggestion! Anyway, please review and I'll see you in the next fic!   
  
  
__   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Preview! (the teaser)

The Preview! 

By: cbpatches2001 

A/N: Okay, if you're wondering why I posted a second chapter when I had finished, here is the answer to your quibble: You know how I said that I would _love _it if they made a movie? And that the teasers would be funny in theatres? Well, here is what I think would be the perfect theatre teaser for the Big Wolf On Campus movie! (And remember, I'm using the plot of the first chapter for this teaser!) 

_Scene: Stormy Night___

_{Lightning flashes across the screen and the camera zooms over to a dark house and starts to move closer.}_   
Announcer: For years, the little town of Pleasantville has been plagued by vampires, witches, and ghosts. Now, this summer, the hope in defeating those evils will rest with three people.   
_{The camera goes in fast motion into the house, then the screen changes to Pleasantville High. Merton is smiling excitedly.}_   
Merton: There was a Buffy The Vampire Slayer marathon on last night on HBO! Oh, Buffy, you can slay me any day! *smiles* 

Announcer: Tommy . . . 

_Scene: Woods___

_{Screen shows many clips of Tommy wolfing out.}_

Announcer: Merton . . . 

_Scene: Cave___

Merton: Did I mention I had a kind of phobia?   
Tommy: Of caves?   
Merton: No, just people hiding in caves, waiting for innocent people to come in so they can eat them! 

Announcer: And Lori . . . 

_Scene: Pleasantville High___

Merton: You'd rather get mutilated by some monster than relax?!   
Lori: It sure beats being bored. Nothing's happened at all today! Plus I have detention. 

Announcer: Now they have just one quest . . . 

_Scene: Woods___

Tina: There's a cave down in the woods in Bakersville and there's a spell book that will grant a werewolf any wish. 

_Scene: Cave In Bakersville___

Tommy{reading}: Thee who reads this seeks one wish. However, before the spell is given to you, the book must be defeated. Each will be given a gift on their search for the caves of mist, but must first travel to the town of Haggleton, where they will find shelter and supplies. In the caves of mist, there will be a pond. Once that is reached, you must look into it. At the bottom of that pond will be a box containing the spell you seek. 

_Scene: Woods, book___

Merton: I think we just traveled to another world! 

_Scene: Woods___

Lori: Haggleton. *points to Haggleton and the screen shows different images of the town* 

_Scene: Caves Of Mist___

Tommy: So it's either be a werewolf . . . or die. 

_{The camera shows a clip of a close up on Tommy. Then the close up is of Lori. Then Merton. The screen continues like that, speeding up with every clip, until it almost too blurry to see. It suddenly stops and goes to a scene in the woods.}___

Merton{singing}: We're free! We're free! I'm really happy! 

Announcer: Big Wolf On Campus: The Movie. Coming to you this summer in theatres everywhere. 

A/N: Don't ask why I wrote that. I've just had this teaser stuck in my head forever and had to write it down! Review, if you like! 


	3. Bloopers! {title explains all}

Bloopers! 

By: cbpatches2001 

A/N: Yet another chapter to this ongoing movie . . . *sigh* Special thanks to Katgurl600 for asking me to do the bloopers! My bloopers will probably stink, but I'm trying here! Also, qwerty, have no fear, I am currently busily typing away at your suggestion for a story and having a blast writing it! It'll be posted as soon as the last word is typed, I promise! Okay, now on with the bloopers! 

_Scene: Pleasantville High, first scene_

**Brandon v.o.: And then there's Merton . . . He can be a little weird sometimes.**   
_{Danny jumps in front of Amiee and Brandon wearing a black cape and fake fangs.}_   
Danny{weird accent}: I've come to suck your blood! Muahahaha!   
Amiee: Ah! *angrily* Danny!   
Danny: What? *laughs innocently*   
Brandon: *sigh* *smiles* *laughs*   
Director: Okay, take two! 

_Scene: Pleasantville High_

**Brandon v.o.: And then there's Merton . . . He can be a little weird sometimes.**   
_{Danny walks up in normal clothing.}_   
Danny{like captain Kirk}: We must . . . watch . . . Buffy!   
Amiee&Brandon: Danny!   
_{They sigh and walk off screen.}_   
Danny: Wait! Where are you going?   
Brandon{off screen}: To our trailers. We've done this scene six times already!   
Danny: Oh, come on, guys! Brandon? Amiee? Come on! *runs off screen* 

_Big Wulf On Campous: Thuh Muvy_

_Staring:_   
_Brandun Quin Az Tomy Dakins_   
_Danie Smith As Murton Dingle_   
_And Amy Casle As Laurie Backster_

Director: Cut! Who's the editor for the opening?! 

**Theme:**   
_I used to like kunfu_   
_I don't know about you_   
_I tell you it's true_   
_that kunfu_   
_is really fun and dangerous!_   
_really fun and dangerous!_   
_*insert fart noises here*_

Director: Danny!   
Danny v.o.: Yeah?   
Director: Stop that!   
Danny v.o.: What?   
Director: Argh! 

_Scene: Pleasantville High_

Brandon: It is?   
Danny: If you were a werewolf, which you are, then it's normal for *hand quotes* "wolfy extincts" to come to you in your dreams.   
_{Brandon bursts out laughing.}_   
Danny: What?   
Brandon: You said extincts!   
Danny: What was I supposed to say?   
Brandon: You said "wolfy extincts", and it was supposed to be "wolfy instincts".   
Danny: Oh, right . . .   
_{Brandon bursts out laughing again.}_

_Scene: Pleasantville High_

Director: Take two. And . . . action!   
Danny: If you were a werewolf, which you are, then it's normal for *hand quotes* "wolfy nsyncs" to come to- Oh, darn it! I messed it up again!   
_{Brandon pulled out the script and put it in front of Danny.}_   
Brandon: Danny, see that line? You say that . . .   
_{They all burst out laughing.}_

_Scene: Class Room_

Ben Stein: And now, class . . . *picks up notebook slowly* put your notebooks a- *drops notebook* Oh *censored*. *laughs* Okay, let's try that one again . . . 

_Scene: Hallways_

Danny: Hey, take it easy! You're wolfing out!   
Brandon: I am? Quick, use a haiku!   
Danny: I am a duck. I really suck. I would fly and quack if it weren't for my back and I'd help to fly south for a buck.   
_{They burst out laughing.}_   
Brandon: Hey, *pats Danny on the back* good one . . . ~chuckles~   
Amiee: *sigh* Am I the only sane person on this set? ~chuckles and shakes head~ 

_Scene: Woods, midnight___

Brandon: Tina! *gets in fighting position*   
Tina: Relax, Thomas, I'm here to *bursts out laughing* *others join*   
Rufus(I don't know the actor who plays him): *chuckle* Can we just put that in the movie? We're idiots in the show anyway! *pause* Oh well, it was worth a try . . . *pause* *everyone bursts out laughing again* 

_Scene: Lair___

_{The camera zooms in. Danny is still fixing his hair.}_   
Danny: What are we on? Oh crap! Uh, just a sec, I'll be ready for filming in just a minute!   
_{He runs off screen.}___

_Scene: Bakersville, cave___

Amiee: This place is crappy- I mean creepy! Oh, darn it!   
Danny{announcer-like voice}: Well, the crappy creepy place is the best place in the history of damp caves!   
_{Once again, everyone bursts out laughing.}___

_Scene: Bakersville, Cave___

Brandon{reading}: The ho *squints* reds- What is this?   
Director: Cut! Again, where is the editor?! 

_Scene: Woods, Book___

_{Brandon falls to the ground for the scene. After the opening sequence, Danny falls on top of him, the targeted place. After that scene, Amiee starts to float down gracefully like she's supposed to, but the wires holding her up broke and she quickly lands on the ground face first.}___

_Scene: Another Part Of Woods___

_{Danny is wandering around and looking scared. An owl hoots and he takes out a dagger prop.}_   
Danny: Okay, Danny, it's just an owl. No need to run away in a panicked manner . . .   
_{Some laughing is heard off screen.}_   
Danny: What?   
Amiee{off screen}: Your character's name is Merton, not Danny!   
Danny: Oh crap! *shakes his head and starts to laugh* 

_Scene: Fairy Hut___

_{Danny walks in there, preparing to do the scene in which he first sees the fairy village. As he walks in, Amiee and Brandon jump out with fake fangs and black capes.}_   
Danny: Ah!   
_{Brandon and Amiee burst out laughing.}_   
Danny: Oh, very funny, guys!   
Amiee: Just getting you back. *smiles*   
Danny: *looks at camera* Okay, you can turn that off now.   
_{The camera stays on. He sighs and walks over, putting his hand in front of the lense.}___

_{The camera starts to show clips of the gang in different clothing. However, instead of "Play That Funky Music, White Boy", a childrens version of the ABCs starts to play. Brandon, Amiee, and Danny start to laugh.}_   
Amiee: All right, who's the wise guy?   
_{Danny giggles.}_   
Amiee&Brandon: Danny! 

**THE END******

**_A/N: Well? Tell me what you think! Thanks! See you in the next fic!_**   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
